


Daily Living

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: The perfect life.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dog pile!”

“Ah, Dean!”

Cas raised his arms for protection as Dean jumped on top of him, making him bounce on the bed. He laughed and Dean started peppering his face with kisses.

“Stop!” Cas said, weakly pushing at his face. Dean captured his hands and pulled them above his head, and raised an eyebrow. Cas chuckled and gave in, kissing him back. When Dean finally got off of him, Cas smacked him in the chest.

“Ow! Hey.”

“Thanks for ruining my book.” Cas said sarcastically, taking off his reading glasses.

“Yeah, yeah. Your cookies are ready, you’re welcome.” Dean said. Cas sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Alright. Fair enough. Did you eat the icing while I was gone?” Cas asked.

“I would never.” Dean said, scandalized look passing his face before he giggled.

“Yeah, I would, with a spoon. But I didn’t. Come on.” Dean said. Cas chuckled as Dean pulled him off the bed and started off towards the kitchen.

“Why are you in such a good mood?” Cas asked.

“Kids are at school, the house smells like cookies, and the lawn is done. I’m just having a good day.” Dean chuckled.

“You must be. You smell like grass. But thank you. Help me?” Cas asked. Dean smiled and picked up the icing.

“Of course.” Dean smiled.

Together they picked up knives and started to smooth the icing onto the cookies. Cas’ rumble of a laugh echoed through the room as Dean switched on the radio and started dancing.

“Dean, come on, focus. These are for the bake sale.” Cas said.

“I still can’t believe you chose sugar cookies.” Dean said.

“Well the kids at school will eat anything with icing and these are my favorite. I figured we could all have one.” Cas rationalized.

“Well at least you didn’t choose oatmeal raisin.” Dean said, putting his hands on Cas’ hips and kissing his neck.

“Yes, at least it’s not oatmeal.”

“What about the raisin bit?”

“Raisins are good for you Dean, and you know, you do eat oatmeal-”

“Yeah but as a cookie? Come on.” Dean said.

“At least it wasn’t chocolate chip chickpea-”

“God, Cas!” Dean laughed.

“You love me.” Cas said, without turning around.

“Yeah I do.” Dean said, starting to pepper his face with kisses again as he reached for the sprinkles.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean!”

“Hey Sam! I didn’t know you were coming today. Just bust down my door why don’t you.” Dean chuckled.

“Dean, I’d like to talk to Sam for a minute. Can you stay here? We really need to get these finished.” Cas said.

“Course darlin’, just don’t leave all the work for me.” Dean joked. Cas smiled and put down his cookie to walk to Sam. He touched his arm and lead his back to the door.

“Let’s talk outside. It’s a lovely day.” Cas said. Sam looked back at Dean humming in the kitchen before following him. As soon as the door shut Sam was more cautious, but Cas just lead him out into the grass and waited.

“You know why I’m here?”

“Of course Sam.” Cas said patiently, his eyes glinting blue for a moment in the sun.

“You know I’ve got to take him home.” Sam said.

“Contrary actually. You don’t have to do anything Sam. He could live a long, wonderful life, here. You know the children are almost home.” Cas said.

“No, leave the kids out of this. Please. Whatever kids there are, don’t let him... please.”

“Very well. I can give you an extra fifteen minutes. Sometimes the bus is late after all. But he will get suspicious if they aren’t home by three thirty.” Cas said.

“Why are you being so... kind?” Sam asked.

“That’s who I am. Even as this it seems... he couldn’t make me evil.” Cas said. Sam nodded.

“You know he might be happy, but he’ll figure it out eventually. He’s not stupid.” Sam said. Cas nodded.

“Still, it is my job to keep this up as long as possible.” Cas said. Sam was about to remark when Dean came out the door.

“What are you doing-”

“I know, Cas.” Dean said solemnly. Cas’ face fell.

“Why did you-”

“Because I knew he would come get me at some point. And if he didn’t... if someone didn’t it meant they were dead, so... I could stay.” Dean said. Cas nodded.

“Is this all the life you can give me Dean?” Cas asked.

“The djinn is dead. Cas, you’re just a side effect.” Sam said.

“Ah. Of course.” Cas said. Dean grabbed him in a hug anyway.

“I want to stay. I want to give you more life- more of a life- here. I swear I do. I love you.” Dean said. He was choking up, tears were starting to fall, and Sam shook his head. Cas hugged him back.

“You know, here... you still couldn’t give me the power to be against you. I have to let you go.” Cas said.

“I know. But I still can’t... I can’t do this with you watching. Can you leave me? Please?”

“As you wish. I should tell you though. This isn’t all out of reach for you and me.” Cas said. Dean pulled back to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“This life... it is based on the happiest thing you’ve got. You’re future.” Cas said. Deans jaw dropped a bit.

“Maybe not this house, or this town, but everything else. Didn’t you realize how old I look?” Cas asked. In that instant Dean could see his hair, grey around the roots, and his wrinkles.

“How old?”

“Fifty seven. In vessel.”

“So he did decide to age.” Dean chuckled wearily.

“Dean.” Sam interrupted.

“Right. Cas... it’s time.” Dean said. Cas smiled.

“Goodbye Dean.” Cas said, letting Dean grab him in a hug. Just like that, the wind blew, and he was gone. Dean dropped his arms and looked around.

“Dean, here. It’ll be less painful.” Sam said.

“Sam I can’t.” Dean said, looking out the gun.

“Dad?”

Dean turned on his heels. His children were home. He turned and grabbed Sams hand.

“You gotta do it.”

“Daddy stop!”

“Please Sam! Don’t make me say goodbye to them.” Dean begged. Sam cocked the gun towards him.

“Stop!”

“Daddy’s got to do this!” Dean said, starting to cry again.

“Children!”

They all looked up, as there stood Cas once again. He took the hand of each child and smiled.

“Lets go inside.” Cas said. He took one last look at Dean before leading them to the door, and stepping inside.

“Dean, do you want to...”

“Just do it.” Dean said. He closed his eyes, and heard a bang.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes on the damp ground on a cave. He looked around and blinked in the dark. Quickly tears were springing to his eyes as he locked onto Cas. He was waiting for Dean to wake. He quickly was swept up by strong arms, and he hugged back with all his strength as he started to sob.

“You were so perfect. Our kids were so perfect Cas.”

“We’ll make it Dean. One day. We’ll make it.” Cas promised, pulling him closer. Beside them, Sam stirred and sighed.

“It’s ok Dean.” Sam said, patting him on the back. Dean didn’t look up, he just hugged Cas tighter.

“I’m here Dean. I’m here.” Cas whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about leaving it at the first chapter but then I thought, life isn’t fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know how I was wronged by a chocolate chip chickpea cookie? Just ask.


End file.
